Unbelievably Cute
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: When Kai discovers a rabbit gnawing on his scarf, he is about to give its careless owner a piece of his mind, but Miguel turns out to be too attractive and adorably charming to be mad at...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unbelievably Cute  
**Summary:** When Kai discovers a rabbit gnawing on his scarf, he is about to give its careless owner a piece of his mind, but Miguel turns out to be too attractive and adorably charming to be mad at...  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Fluff! Lots of it! Threeshot.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

Hopefully the title is a good indication of what this fic is X3 Enjoy!

* * *

It's so peaceful.

This is just what Kai needs. No teammates complaining to him. No reporters chasing him. No deranged fans trying to rip off his clothing. And definitely no Tyson whining in his ear every five minutes about how hungry he is.

Nope. None of that. Just a peaceful afternoon in a secluded park, laying in the soft green grass under a Spanish sky.

Hopping on his private jet and flying to Spain on a desperate whim to get away from his teammates is probably the best thing Kai has ever done. Thank the heavens above for that jet. The best investment he's ever under taken. He should buy a couple more in case of an emergency.

Like when it's Tyson's turn to cook. That's a desperate situation indeed. He just has to make sure Ray or Max doesn't find out about his trips. They'll beg him if they can come too.

Laying on his back on the luscious green grass, Kai stares up at the endless blue sky. It's beautiful, the sky above. It really, truly is. The color blue reminds him of something, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

He also can't quite recall why, out of all the destinations he could have chosen, he chose Spain. Sure, it's a beautiful place with it's beautiful beaches and snow runs, in some case a mere fifteen minutes away from each other. But he feels that deep inside he didn't choose this country just because it's beautiful, there's something else. Something unfamiliar, but not entirely unnerving.

It's something he is unable to get his head around. There isn't anyone he can really talk to. He wouldn't dream of talking to his Japanese teammates about it. He'd rather avoid that embarrassment. The same with the Blitz boys; they're like brothers to him. Older, protective brothers who would immediately think that there's someone bothering him and try to 'sort it out'.

'Sort it out' in Blitzkrieg terms means hunting someone down and beating the crap out of them.

Hmm…they're kinda like a mini mafia, aren't they? Only more dangerous.

Rolling over onto his side Kai is unable to quell a chuckle from leaving his lips as a image of Tala, Spencer and Bryan wearing black suits with dark sunglasses roughing someone up. Those three are often mistaken for being Kai's bodyguards when they're out together.

Not that it bothers Spencer too much. It annoys Tala a little, being the captain of the group. But it does tend to thoroughly get up Bryan's nose though.

"Bodyguard?" he would yell. "He doesn't need any damn bodyguard!"

So true. There has been a few cases where a body guard was assigned to protect him from a rabid fan. However, Kai was the one who ended up getting rid of the fan, after scaring the poor hired hulk half to death with her insane bouts of dribble about how they're destined to be.

The security agency refused to lend any more professional guardians to Kai after they lost a few more men when they retired from stress of handling the fans. They just don't make bodyguards like they use to.

A light tug on the end of Kai's long, silky scarf surprises him. Immediately, Kai sits up straight and looks around, his eyes narrowing with the suspicion that someone is messing around with him. He feels another almost unnoticeable tug and quickly looks down, at the long material sitting gently on the grass that has this white and gray thing nibbling at the very end.

Kai blinks his ruby eyes, not knowing whether to feel amusement, confusion or just plain annoyance. There, gnawing on the end of his scarf like it's the only thing eatable left on earth is a small gray and white bunny rabbit. It's no bigger than the palm of his hand, so it's clear it's only a baby. And how it doesn't seem to be too afraid of him tells Kai that it's most likely someone's pet.

What's it doing all the way out in the park by itself? Eating his scarf, no less?

Quickly, so he doesn't give the baby rabbit a chance to escape, Kai scoops the little fluff ball into his hands, bringing it up to his face so he can glare at it, nose to cutely twitching nose.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kai asks the little rodent, not exactly expecting an answer. The little bunny simply stares back with its baby blue eyes, its nose and whiskers still twitching adorably.

Kai feels a little irate with this bunny. He has every right to be. After all, this domesticated rodent just ruined his favorite scarf. The end looks like it went through a shredder of some kind. How can his scarf float elegantly in the wind now that it looks like Tyson took a bite out of it?

Honestly, hasn't anyone being feeding this little guy? Surely, there are more nutritious and yummy things other than his scarf to eat, isn't there?

The rabbit in his hands suddenly perks up a little, it's long white ears twitching, seeming searching for the location of a noise Kai can't quite hear yet. Then, just as quickly, the little baby suddenly begins to squirm in his grip, wriggling itself free, only to hide under the offending scarf, hiding from something.

Kai so desperately wants to feel annoyed, to feel irritated. But the bunny looks so cute hiding behind him in his scarf like that, and it quickly melts away all his reserve.

Not many people know this -ok, no one knows this- but Kai has a weakness for cute baby animals. Kittens, puppies, you name it. Especially big cat cubs. He doesn't go hyper and coo over them, thank goodness. He has far too much self-control for that. But they do make him melt inside.

It hits him like an unexplainable shiver of warmth. If that makes any sense.

Thinking back to his pervious thoughts, Kai wonders about this little one's owner. Where the hell is he or she? How dare they leave such a little baby rabbit out in the park all by itself? This is animal neglect, dammit! It can easily be killed by some abusive little punk, or a stray dog could eat it.

It's time to find this rabbit's owner and give him or her a piece of his mind.

Nodding his head sharply to himself, Kai scoops the rabbit back into his arms, taking off his destroyed scarf and wrapping it around the little bunny. This rabbit might as well have it now. It's no good to him anymore.

Turning around, Kai heads towards the rock pathway that will lead him through the park, but stops dead in his tracks. There, lingering near the path is this ugly looking bull dog with its bottom jaw overlapping the top. A long and jagged scar over one of its eyes, giving him a tough dog look. It seems to have this twitching in its eye, giving Kai an evil look as it snarls and slobbers all over itself.

It's not a very cute dog. It's a short, but stout little pug like thing.

It looks quite comical, if only it isn't snarling and growing at him like it wants to eat him. Or maybe its after the bunny? Maybe that's why the little guy hid moments earlier.

See! If he wasn't here, this little guy would be dead by now.

With a weary and heavy sigh, Kai rolls his eyes skyward and delivers a swift kick to the dog's head, knocking it away. "I don't have time to deal with you right now."

The dog staggers on its feet for a moment, looking amusingly like its either drunk or in a daze. It then shakes its head abruptly, looking around at its surroundings with its beady little eyes. It gives a sudden snort, and Kai prepares himself for an attack, but instead the dog simply sticks its nose into the air and meanders off.

With another roll of his eyes, Kai shakes his head and continues down the path. He's not entirely sure where he should begin looking for his new found friend's owner. It could be anyone!

Suddenly, hurrying out from a thick line of trees, a certain blonde hair Spaniard appears, his large blue eyes looking a little frantic. "I can't believe those kids let him out," he mutters to himself.

Kai tilts his head to the side, perplex expression on his face and a shimmer of concern in his eyes. "Miguel?" he says.

Hearing his name, Miguel snaps his head to his left, his gaze immediately colliding with Kai's, the same look of confusion in his own eyes and his blinks slowly. "Kai?" he says, tilting his head to the side as well.

If concern and confusion isn't Kai's main focus at the moment, he might have thought that the Spanish blader looks adorable at the moment.

Hmm, strange… He only thinks that way about baby animals…

"What's wrong?" Kai asks. "You look frantic."

The fearful look returns to Miguel's gaze as he opens his mouth to reply. Suddenly, the small, but lively package in Kai's hands begins to wiggle and a small white and gray head with twitching whiskers pops out over the silky material of Kai's battered scarf.

"Bugsy," Miguel sighs with utter relief as he momentarily forgets who he's talking to and takes the small bundle into his arms. He cradles the little one against his chest as he pats the rabbit's head, his stunning blue eyes softening.

A warm shiver races through Kai's body at the sight, but he doesn't pay any mind to it.

"Bugsy?" Kai asks, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile as he gazes upon Miguel with a sense of amusement in his eyes.

A light blush appears on Miguel's cheeks as he gives a bashful smile, suddenly remembering that Kai is here as well. "I didn't name him. My young neighbors wanted to call him that."

"Ah," Kai says, his eyes softening considerably. "I see. He's your pet, then?" he asks, frowning a little when he realizes that he might have to scowl the blonde for letting his pet get away.

Inwardly, he hopes he doesn't have to.

Miguel continues to hold the bunny against his chest. "Kinda," he replies, his shy smile still gracing his lips, looking a little awestruck that the great Kai Hiwatari is talking to him. "I live next door to an orphanage and they sometimes look after him. To help them become more responsible, you know?"

Kai nods, but raises an eyebrow towards his hairline. "It looks like someone forgot their responsibility," he points out, trying to sound stern, but falls short as he has a smile on his face.

"It appears so."

Kai continues to smile softly. "Then, maybe we should take the little guy home and feed him?"

A light blush shimmers across Miguel's features as he bashfully places a hand behind his head and playfully sticks his tongue out. "Right," he says. He turns to leave, but pauses, waiting to see if Kai will accompany him.

Kai blinks for a moment, confusion in his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"You said 'we'," Miguel points out, a smile on his lips. "I was just assuming you were coming as well."

Thinking back, Kai realizes that Miguel is right and nods his consent, moving to walk beside Miguel. It wouldn't hurt. He's in no hurry in getting back to Japan just yet. As they walk in a comfortable silence, Kai watches from the corner of his eye and suddenly realizes has the same feeling he gets when a cute little kitten does something adorable.

Kai has a fondness for baby animals. Could he possibly have a fondness for sexy but shy Spanish heartthrobs? Or just this one in particular?

"So, um," Miguel fidgets for a moment. "What brings you here?"

* * *

This originally was going to be a oneshot, but why not drag the fluff out a bit more?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: X3 Big thanks to; Demolition-GIRL-33236, sasukoi, Secret Thought, chrono-contract, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, The JohhnyMcKilt Productions, DancerInTheDark101, Sharingan Fox, Painted Ys, Tenshi of Freedom, Thegoldenlock, the Light Shadow, Rapunzelle, Blaze Queenie, Dranza the Phoenix Goddess, hiei and kurama's little girls, Nameless Little Girl and kissedbykai for taking the time to review!

I apologize for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter. I am currently going through some work issues at the moment, which really is quite draining on me. And the fact that I was told that my stories are rather bland also adds to that. In a way this chapter is just a cute little filler, so I guess that's true... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story none-the-less.

* * *

"What brings you here, Kai?" Miguel asks, turning his gorgeous blue eyes towards him and once again Kai feels a small shiver of delight race down his spine but then he quickly stiffens when he recalls the question.

"Oh, ah," Kai mutters for a moment, wonder whether he should try to come up with some cool and witty excuse why he's here. Or simply tell the intelligent blonde that he's here because he's teammates was driving him nuts!

Turning to Miguel, who is looking at him with keen interest, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side much like he has seen an adorable kitten do many times before, and Kai finds himself unable to lie to him. "I needed to get away from the others for a while, so I hoped on my private jet and flew here."

Kai presses his lips together, his eyes widen slightly in surprise and he inwardly curses himself. He promised himself that no one would find out about his private jet, and what happened? He blurted it out to Miguel without so much as blinking!

"You flew all the way to Spain just to get away from them?" Miguel asks, blinking his stunning blue eyes slowly, his face oddly blank of emotions.

Kai blushes lightly, knowing all too well that he's methods of getting some 'me time' is a little extreme. Yeah, ok. Suddenly demanding that his private jet be ready in ten minutes and then jumping on with only the clothes on his back is kinda extreme. And Spain, well, that's a few hours away from Japan, isn't it? But he had to do it. He's sanity was at stake.

He needs his sanity! That's the only thing he has left!

"Yeah?" he replies, wondering how the blonde will react to that. He probably thinks he's insane. So much for preserving the image that he's the only sane one in the group…

Miguel continues to blink, before a smile appears on his lips again. "…Are they that bad?"

Kai can't help but laugh softly, whether from joy that Miguel believes him, or relief that Miguel doesn't think he's lost his marbles. "You have no idea."

Miguel smiles brightly, seemingly happy with earning a laugh from Kai and they fall into silence once again. Looking down at the bundle in his arms, Miguel recalls the moment he realizes that Bugsy was missing and promptly curses himself. He already thought his crummy day was bad enough, but to come home to find several orphan children crying and pointing accusing fingers at each other only made it much worst.

Thank the heavens for Kai.

Peering out from the corner of his eye, Miguel takes a moment to stare at Kai, taking in his slender profile. He's petite, but not exactly short. He's thin, but not skinny. He moves with a grace Miguel has never seen anyone do before. And he is beautiful, very much so. Miguel has no qualms in ever admitting that to himself, as it's true. Kai has this natural beauty about; flawless, exotic and earthy.

Suddenly, he blinks, realizing that Kai isn't wearing his scarf…and a feeling of dread settles in his stomach as he glances at the material that Bugsy has made a burrow out of, his nose poking out just a little and twitching continuously.

"What's this?" Miguel suddenly asks, pulling at the white material that is holding the little rabbit snuggly, hoping it isn't what he thinks it is.

"It's my scarf," Kai replies, bluntly.

"What?"

Kai shrugs carelessly. "I found Bugsy trying to devour my scarf. The little guy must be hungry."

A feeling of intense guilt flickers across Miguel's face. "I'm so sorry," he says, looking torn. It's sweet Kai is willing to give up his scarf, but he really shouldn't have to.

Once again, Kai inwardly melts. He has never met a human so adorable. "It's ok," he tells the guilty teen. Even though the torn look is cute he much prefers the bright smile on his face. That smile of his makes his stomach feel funny. It's all very strange for him to really comprehend at the moment, but it's not at all unpleasant.

"It's just a piece of material," he continues to reassure. "Don't worry about it."

Miguel appears if he wants to apologize some more when he suddenly realizes that he's now only a rock throws away from his home. He makes a mental note to make it up to the enigma somehow and turns towards his home.

"Well, that's where I live," he says, pointing to a quaint little two story typical Spanish style villa. "It's not very big, I know."

To Kai, it looks quite quaint, cozy even. He's so used to overly large and cold buildings that a small villa like this looks comforting. "It looks comfortable, so that's all that matters."

Miguel smiles brightly and appears as though he is about to continue their earlier conversation when a herd of little munchkins appear, gathering around Miguel, speaking all at once. Somehow, amongst the chaos, Bugsy was placed in his rabbit hutch, Miguel told the little munchkins to be more careful and Kai was somehow hailed a hero because he saved poor defenseless Bugsy.

Kai doesn't even want to imagine how the kids would've reacted if he told them about the dog. The dog was all bark and no bite for him, but it seems that to these children it would have been a hideous monster!

Kids can be so creative sometimes.

Also during the chaos, Kai was invited for lunch at Miguel's place by a group of giggling preteens. It all happened so fast that Kai still hasn't got his head around things yet. The next thing he knows, Miguel has him by the arm and leading him towards the front door of his home. The hand on his arm is firm, yet warm, which causes bolts of electricity to race down his arm and to his fingertips.

"Sorry about the kids," Miguel says as he flashes Kai another ice melting smile and leads him inside his villa. "They can be a lively bunch at the best of times."

Kai nods, knowing all too well. The children at the abbey now are much like they should be. Children; who possess large appetites of curiosity. It doesn't help that they have two of the most mischievous Russians taken care of them. Yeah, Bryan and Ian are two of the biggest pranksters that Kai has ever had the misfortune to come across.

"It's alright," he says. "I'm used to it."

"Grev?" Miguel queries as he heads into the kitchen.

A half chuckle, half snorts escapes Kai's throat as he follows him. "They're hardly 'children', but yeah, they can be just as lively."

Miguel chuckles as he opens the fridge, but soon frowns when he realizes he still hasn't done his grocery shopping yet. "Damn," he mutters, a frown creasing his lips and Kai realizes that those frown lines don't suit his handsome face at all.

"What's wrong?" Kai asks, tilting his head to the side in question.

"I have to buy a few things," Miguel replies with an apologetic smile on his lips as he closes the fridge door, a faraway look in his eyes as he mentally calculates what he needs to get and how long it should take.

A feeling of disappointment appears in Kai's chest and he frowns -pouts- a little. "I don't want to be a bother…"

"Oh no," Miguel quickly interjects, raising his hands in front of him. "I'll only be a minute. You can wait here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Miguel nods as he walks over to Kai and takes him by the shoulder, leading him into another part of the house. "Why don't you get cleaned up while I duck down to the shops? I'll only be a few minutes. I promise."

Kai still has this niggling feeling that he's just being a bother, but for the most part he wants to stay with the blonde a little longer. Besides, the blonde looks like he actually wants him to stay.

"Ok," he says, a warm shiver racing through his body once again when Miguel's eyes light up with joy.

Miguel gives him another reassurance that he'll only be a minute before he turns around and leaves through the front door. Kai watches until he disappears, his eyes subconsciously taking in Miguel's profile –his broad shoulders, his strong chest and back, his strong arms, Kai has no problem admitting to himself quietly that the blonde is very handsome- until he disappears from sight and heads into the bathroom, to splash water on his face and to clean up a little.

That takes about five minutes so Kai ventures out of the bathroom, and searches the rest of the house, just to have a quick peek around. Miguel's right. It isn't very big, but it seems homely, comfortable.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Kai gazes out the window and stares up at the bright blue sky. "Hmm," he hums to himself lazily. "That's the same shade of blue as Miguel's eyes."

His face screws up in confusion as to where that thought came from when he hears the front door and a familiar voice calling out his return. Glancing at the clock, Kai can't help by smile how quickly Miguel returned. Well, he did say he'll only be a few minutes.

"That was quick," Kai laughs softly as he greets Miguel as he walks into the kitchen, two plastic bags and one brown bag in his hands.

"I did say I'll be a few minutes," Miguel replies cheekily.

Kai chuckles again and shakes his head, feeling freer and lighter in Miguel's presence, though he's not entirely sure why. The blonde makes him feel at ease, like he won't be judged and that he can just be himself. Even though this sensation of freedom is really quite new to him, he can't complain. It's a nice feeling and he's going to enjoy is as much as he can.

"Do you need any help?" Kai asks as he steps into the kitchen, but Miguel stops him.

"You sit down and wait. I said I'll make lunch," he says, still smiling cheekily at him. "You just have to wait."

Kai gives Miguel a small look of amusement, but does what he's told none the less. He doesn't like to be told what to do, but he can tell the blonde is trying to be bossy. He moves and sits at the kitchen table once again. He spots a newspaper sitting table on the wooden structure and pulls it across, his eyes running over a few words.

"I didn't know you can read Spanish," Miguel comments from the kitchen when he looks up and spies Kai reading the local paper.

"Only a few words," Kai replies, lifting his eyes up off the pages.

"Yeah?" Miguel says, interest clearly seen in his expression. "What words?"

"Hola, ¿ como estas?" Kai says, the Spanish equivalent to the English, 'Hi, how are you?', and remains silent as Miguel looks at him expectantly.

"Is that it?" the blonde asks with amusement in his eyes.

Kai shrugs his shoulder and places the paper down on the flat surface. "I did say a few words."

"Do you know how to reply to that question in Spanish?" Miguel queries, a smile gracing his lips.

Once again, Kai shrugs. "No. I usually just nod my head or shrug. They get the point."

A gentle laughs ring out from the kitchen and Kai finds himself smiling softly to himself as he makes a mental note of how nice Miguel's laugh is. It's warm and gentle, much like the blonde himself.

The two continue to trade small talk as Miguel busies himself in the kitchen, the delicious aroma of the food he's preparing reaches Kai's senses, making him realize just how hungry he really is. He hasn't felt this hungry in ages.

He's usually the one in the kitchen preparing something; especially if he was staying with the blitzkrieg boys. Ian, Tala and Bryan are all banned from the kitchen. The last time they were in there, it resulted in the oven door being blown off and the house filling with thick, black smoke.

The smell of burnt appliances lingers to this very day.

He must admit, to himself only, that it's kinda nice having someone else do something for him once in a while. Someone who won't blow something up just for kicks.

"Ready?" Miguel asks, leaning against the kitchen bench, smiling warmly.

Kai finds himself returning the smile with one of his own and says the one word he never ever thought he'll say, "Starving."

* * *

Chapter two done. One more to go!

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Much love to; Demolition-GIRL-33236, pheonix80, Nameless Little Girl, chrono-contract, Surrealtraversity, the Light Shadow, Painted Ys, SherryBird, Tenshi of Freedom, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Secret Thought, Blaze Queenie, Elle_Chan and Rapunzelle!

Hey there! The last chapter for this cute little fic X3 I've got more Miguel/Kai goodness to come, of course. In fact I'm working on a fic that involves girl!Kai. Never tried one before and this idea just popped into my head so it should be fun to write X3

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

If at all possible, Miguel's smile brightens a little more and he grabs two plates and heads over to the table, placing one before Kai and the other on the other side of the table where he's going to sit. Kai picks up his fork, but waits until Miguel takes a seat before sampling his food.

He pops a small piece into his mouth and immediately concludes that this meal is delicious after only one taste. He didn't have a favorite meal before, but it seems he may have one now.

A little voice in Kai's head tells him that it isn't the food itself; it's who prepared it that's so delicious.

"This is very good," Kai compliments, savoring the taste in his mouth.

This is indeed a compliment. He doesn't have a particular good relationship with food, especially food he hasn't prepared himself, just to make sure no one slips anything in the food that he doesn't know about.

Hmm…Funny. He didn't even consider the possibility that Miguel might slip him something. It took Ray a few months to convince him that there isn't anything in the food he prepares that will make him sick when they first became teammates. But, here he is, in Miguel's house, eating the food he prepared and he doesn't have a single problem with it.

A light splash of pink appears on Miguel's cheeks as he smiles softly at the compliment, mentally thinking about the very first compliment Kai gave him at the end of their first battle during the world championships all those months ago. "Really?"

Taking another bite of his meal, Kai smiles lightly and nods his head. "Yeah, it is. You're very good. Do you cook often?"

Miguel shrugs. "Often enough. Though, I'm sure it's not as good as your cooking."

Kai raises an eyebrow in question, his head tilting ever so slight to the side in perplexity. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

Another shrug of his shoulders. "A few months ago while my team and I were still in Japan I stumbled across Tyson racing through the park, excitedly yelling something about you cooking chicken stir-fry for dinner and mowing down anyone in his way."

Kai almost drops his fork in surprise, blinking slowly. He does recall Tyson sitting at the dining table, eating utensils in hand earlier than usual. So, it was because of his cooking, huh? Interesting. Maybe he can use this piece of information for future references…

"He ran?" Kai finds himself asking, smiling happily to himself when Miguel's face brightens as he laughs.

He really does have a nice laugh.

The two easily fall into conversation, appearing to be comfortable in each other's presence as they dine together, Kai relaying horror stories of what it's like to be the captain to two teams like Grev and the blitz boys. His stories only makes Miguel laugh even more.

After his meal he thoroughly enjoyed, Kai glances at his watch and curses under his breath in a couple of different languages. He needs to head back to the brat pack. They'll have a hernia if he stays any longer.

But he doesn't particularly want to leave at the moment. He has enjoyed this trip immensely; it's very rare for him to take time off and to feel comfortable, especially in another's presence. There is something about Miguel that makes him not want to leave.

Oh, well. He'll just have to make another trip like this one soon. And chances are, with the way Grev are now, it's going to be _very_ soon.

Kai turns his attention to Miguel, feeling reluctant and a tad irate that he has to end this encounter now, as he has had a lot of fun being with the adorable blonde. But as he parts his lips to speak, Miguel suddenly leans across the table and gentle brushes his hand against his cheek. Although in a haze of confusion, Kai feels his cheeks heat up at contact, blushing madly.

"You had something on your cheek," Miguel explains as he pulls back, a light dusting of red on his own features.

"Oh," Kai murmurs, a feeling of disappointment settling in his chest. With a shaky sigh, Kai places his hands on the table and pushes himself up onto his feet. "I should probably get going. The guys are either having a fit I'm not there, or are arrested for getting into all sorts of trouble."

"Wait. Don't go yet," Miguel says as he springs to his feet and dashes into the kitchen, only to appear moments later with a paper bag in his hands. "Here," he says, handing the package for Kai to take.

Kai carefully takes the gift in his hands, tilting his head to the side in curiosity and confusion. "What is it?"

Miguel smiles cutely. "Open it and see."

Still in a haze of perplexity, Kai turns his shimmering ruby red eyes to the bag and opens it, his fingers brushing across something soft and silky. "Huh?" he murmurs as he pulls the soft object out, his eyes widening in surprise when he sees that it's long, white scarf, made from the highest material. "This is…"

"It's to replace the one Bugsy ruined," Miguel explains.

With a blush the same color as his eyes, Kai glances up at Miguel. "You didn't have too," he says, but inwardly glad that he did.

Miguel smiles as if he can read Kai's mind. "I wanted to."

"Thank you," Kai says as he runs the soft material through his fingers. "It's beautiful."

Once again, Miguel finds himself smiling brightly and moves forward, taking the scarf from Kai's hands and places it around his neck and shoulders. A shiver of warmth races through Kai's slender frame when Miguel brushes his fingers across the delicate skin of his neck.

"Thank you," Kai whispers again when Miguel pulls back.

"You're welcome," Miguel replies just as softly.

The urge to show his gratitude to Miguel in another way soon overtakes all of Kai's senses and he leans forward to give Miguel a farewell peck on the cheek, but Miguel turns his head at the last second, and instead of kissing his cheek, he touches his lips. Kai emits a small gasp of surprise and tries to pull away to apologize, but finds himself unable to when Miguel suddenly wraps his arms around his waist and pulling him into his arms and chest. Kai stiffens at first, but soon the familiar warmth returns and he relaxes, giving himself completely into the kiss.

Kai wraps his arms around Miguel's muscular body, his hands moving up his back to rest on his shoulder blades, pulling himself deeper into Miguel's warm embrace. Miguel nibbles on Kai's bottom lip, tenderly asking permission to raise the passion level of this kiss, a request Kai is more than happy to allow.

With a soft mew and a sigh, Kai parts his lips, his fingers curling tightly around the material of Miguel's shirt, practically melting in the handsome Spaniard's arms that are warm and secure around his waist, holding him upright.

With a long, lingering caress, Miguel pulls away, but keeps Kai in a warm embrace, holding him close as he rests his chin on Kai's shoulder.

"Do you really have to leave?" Miguel asks, his voice soft, seemingly reluctant to let him go.

Another shiver races through Kai's body when he feels Miguel's warm breath against his ear and neck, and he instantly melts.

Oh, the hell with Grev. They can wait.

"Let them wait a bit longer," Kai says as he lifts his arms and wraps them around Miguel's neck, kissing his lips. Miguel returns the kiss for a moment before pulling away to take Kai by the hands and leading him into the lounge room where they stumble onto the couch, Miguel quickly pulling Kai down beside him, kissing him passionately once again.

Kai sinks against Miguel's side, lips moving slowly and tender against the others, their hands grasping the others, caressing and stroking where they dare not touch before.

With his scarf now hanging loosely around his neck, Kai utters a small sigh and snuggles against Miguel's side, resting his head on his shoulder as he lovingly runs his fingers along the silk soften material.

Looks like he's found a new favorite scarf. And there's no way in hell he's letting some adorable little fluff ball try to eat this!

Miguel wraps an arm around Kai's shoulders and rests his cheek onto of the two tone blue tresses. "You know, the next tournament is still five months away. Will I get to see you before then?"

A smile makes its way onto Kai's lips, inwardly feeling lightheaded at the notion that Miguel wants to see him again. "Of course," he says as he tilts his head back to look into Miguel's eyes. "You'll be seeing a lot more of me. I promise."

Miguel merely smiles and leans forward to place a gentle kiss on Kai's lips.

-------------------------------------

"Goodnight, Miguel! Goodnight, Bugsy!" the children yell out, waving their arms in the air with childish enthusiasm.

With a familiar gray and white fluffy bundle in his hand, Miguel waves at the retreating forms of the orphan children as they head back inside. It's getting dark outside, and the little ones have a curfew they need to keep.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest," Miguel replies, receiving a chorus of yeses. Miguel smiles to himself as he turns to put Bugsy back in his safe rabbit hutch when it suddenly wriggles from his grasp and hops away. "Bugsy, get back here," he says as he goes to follow the wayward rabbit, but then stops, a bright smile appearing on his lips when he spots a familiar dual hair enigma.

He and Kai have been together now for over three months, and they couldn't be happier. Although very few people know of their relationship, but that's going to change at the next championships where they plan to tell everyone in one place.

"Hey there, Bugsy," Kai says to the gray and white rabbit as he bounds over to him. "You've grown."

"Bugsy missed you, it seems," Miguel smiles as he too walks towards him.

Kai smiles as he scoops the little fluff ball into his arms and climbs to his feet. He meets Miguel half way and allows the handsome blonde to wrap his arms around him, falling against his chest in a way that makes the two of them feel like they were made for each other.

"Grev getting on your nerves again?" Miguel asks, still smiling as he recalls it's only been three days since he's seen Kai. Not that he's complaining or anything. In fact, the only thing he's complaining about at all that he can't see his beautiful lover more often.

"Tyson looked at me the wrong way," Kai replies, a small shrug of his shoulder.

A laugh escapes Miguel's lips. Kai's excuses for leaving Japan are getting worse and more frivolous. "You don't need an excuse to see me," he says, still chuckling as he rests his cheek in Kai's hair.

"I know," Kai replies, nuzzling his cheek against Miguel's chest. "But they do. I'm hoping that if I continue giving them lame excuses they'll stop bugging me."

"You can always tell them to piss off like to do with the blitz boys," Miguel says, to which Kai just laughs. "How are the blitzkrieg boys, anyway?"

Kai winces slightly. "Bryan found out about my jet," he tells him, regret in his voice. "He was pissed off at first, but now he just takes it on joyrides whenever he wants."

Miguel doesn't know whether he should find that amusing or utterly terrifying as now Bryan can cause all sorts of havoc in just about every country on the planet! And let's not forget the frightening fact that Bryan can actually pilot the craft himself.

He's not a bad pilot, parse, just that he likes to see what kinda of aerodynamics he can pull off.

"Oh, well," Kai suddenly shrugs. "I'll just have to buy a new one and station it here. That way, you can come and visit me."

"Sounds good," Miguel says as he places a light kiss on top of Kai's head, smiling softly when Bugsy snuggles further into Kai's arms. "Can Bugsy come, too?" he cheekily asks.

Kai laughs, holding the rabbit closer. "Yes, Bugsy can come, too."

* * *

Honestly, who can withstand someone so cute? D'awwwwwwwww…

Please review.


End file.
